Phobia Fixing
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Gaara is afraid of bugs. This means major avoiding when Shino is involved, but what happens when a certain team comes to Suna for a festival. Perhaps Shino can help Gaara with his bug problems. KibaXGaara with some KankuroXKiba thrown in.


Me: Ok the pairing for this Fic was given to me by Hinata's Sperit so thanks

Me: Ok the pairing for this Fic was given to me by Hinata's Sperit so thanks!

Gaara: B...b…but why me?

Me: Cause I said so!

Shino: I can't see why you'd care seeing as how I'm your favorite character?

Me: Touché' No fair!

Shino: It's true….

Me: I know, but I like the pairing!

Gaara: (is watching Shino win the reason war)

Shino: Still no reason to sacrifice me…

Naruto: Oh, just suck it up already and take it like a man!

Me: Gah, when did you get here??

Naruto: Um a second ago the door was locked so I took the window…

Me: --; stupid security bell not ringing….

Gaara: Where are your clothes?

Naruto: Oh yeah that reminds me….SAVE ME! (Hides behind Shino)

Kakashi: (poofs in) Oh come on Naruto all I want you to do is put on this outfit! (holds up a kinky devil costume)

Naruto: I said no! (Is still cowering)

Kakashi: But Sasuke will love it!

Naruto: so what, the rest of town won't!

Me: You want Sasuke duck but head?

Naruto: (blushes) Yeah so…got a problem with that?

Shino: He's gay?

Naruto: I don't know?

Kakashi: He asked me to help figure out and hook them up, but he won't put this on!

Gaara; I don't think that would work.

Me: You never know… (Pounces on Naruto and drags him out)

Kakashi: (puts him in the outfit) There!

Sasuke: (walks in the door like a normal person) Hey does anybody know why Kakashi ran by…with…a? (Sees Naruto and stops talking)

Naruto: Uh hi, Sasuke…

Sasuke: (jumps on him and starts doing naughty things to him)

Me: Ok, that's it on with the show!

Shino and Gaara: (Groan because they forgot all about talking me out of it)

Iruka: X-Alexius-X-chan does not own this anime Naruto nor it's manga!

Me: Oh I warn you Gaara may seem a little bit out of place and I put Shino's team in Gaara's village! There's a festival that changes locations every year and there's a race that takes place between towns and representatives are sent.

'_thinking_' "talking" (_my tidbits_)

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phobia Fixing**

Gaara had something that nobody else knew he had, a phobia. Yes, that's right. The all mighty Gaara, wielder of the sand and Kazegage had a serious phobia. Insects, those creepy little things that crawl around on your skin scared the heck out of him. Don't get it the wrong way, it wasn't the actual bug that freaked him out, it was the way they tickled as they crawled up your skin. ( _I hate that feeling_) It felt as if someone was there and you couldn't see them. He hated it. Every time he saw a bug while he was walking with someone it took all he hold back an ear shattering scream and just pick up his pace and walk ahead. This was also the reason he kept his distance from the silent brunette with the glasses on Kiba's team all the time.

'_Damn it, why did they have to send this team to represent Konoha in this festival.' _Gaara thought as he stood a good twelve feet from the bug using ninja. Said ninja had just arrived in Suna with his teammates and Gaara was anything but happy, but he wouldn't show it. Not only was it his job as Kazegage to keep friendly ties with Konoha, but he didn't want anyone to realize his fears. So he sucked it all up, standing that twelve feet away, and welcomed the group into his village.

"Welcome, I expect the journey wasn't too much." He asked the three ninja who happened to be leaning against the gate. Kiba, the loud mouth of the group smiled.

"Are you kidding it was a breeze!" he shouted into the redheads face. Shino stood completely still, observing Gaara, while Hinata started to apologize.

"W…w…we're sorry for d…d…disturbing the v…v…village so l…late." Hinata said as she bowed her head in respect. (_oh poor Hinata-chan_) Gaara didn't even blink at her. Kankuro, who was standing behind Gaara with their sister Temari, piped in.

"It's nothing, just as long as that loud mouthed mutt doesn't keep shouting like that. God he'll wake up the dead." Kankuro shouted almost as loud. Temari sighed and shook her head in her hand.

"What was that doll man?" Kiba glared at the kitty hat wearing boy (lol doll man...I want his hat). Kankuro locked him in a glaring match as the girls stood by, one worrying and the other not caring anymore.

"As I said, welcome and come in." Gaara said, bringing his arm back to indicate that the group should come in. Kiba chased Kankuro inside and Temari lead a worried Hinata in. As Shino passed Gaara took three steps back. Shino stiffened before walking ahead. Gaara sighed as he waved to the guard and walked after them. The gates closed as the tiny group progressed to Gaara's large home.

'_Why is he avoiding me?' _Shino asked himself as he watched Gaara out of the corner of his eye. Said redhead was currently facing away as he walked twelve feet away from him. It made Shino angry and slightly hurt at his actions.

"Here we are." Temari said as they stopped in front of the house. Well maybe house is to modest a word, it was more of a mansion. Shino was still fighting the feeling of simplicity as they were let in by a smiling grey haired man.

"So this is Kazegage mansion? Kind of shabby if you ask me." Kiba taunted.

"Nobody asked you mangy mutt." Kankuro hissed through clenched teeth. Kiba growled and lunged at him and missed as the puppet master dodged. Kiba just took aim again and chased after him. Kankuro just let out a superior laugh and ran off. Kiba ran after him.

"K…Kiba c…come back!" Hinata shouted in a whispery voice. She went to follow, but Temari put her hands on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just let them at it they'll stop eventually." She told the quiet girl. Hinata nodded, but didn't really think that anything good would come of it. Temari smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." She told her. She led Hinata up the giant set of silver painted stairs. This left Gaara alone with the remaining member of the team. Shino just stood there, staring at Gaara through his sunglasses. Gaara tensed a little before summoning a man dressed all in black.

"Show our guest to his quarters. He'll be in the hall with the other male representatives." Gaara ordered. The man nodded and led Shino off down a long hallway. Once they were out of sight and Gaara was alone he let out a long sigh of relief. Just then small ant scuttled across the floor. Gaara let out a scream before promptly stomping on it, thus killing it and sending it to buggy heaven. (Fred no my poor little ant friend) Temari's face appeared over the railing.

"Gaara, what was that it sounded like someone was in trouble." She asked her younger brother. Gaara cleared his throat of any shaky sounds before speaking.

"It was nothing I just scuffed my sandal on the floor and it squeaked loudly." He called up to his ever observing sister. She nodded, believing his story.

"Oh ok, would you please find that idiot Kankuro and that Kiba boy. We need to show him his room and that idiot we call our brother isn't about to be doing anything of that sort anytime soon." She called down, leaving before he could even answer. He grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway they had gone down. Damn them, he was the Kazegage, not a servant. He had servant for this shit and here he was taking orders from his sister. He was kind of hoping a bug would go by so he could squash its lights out. He had reached the end of the hallway and nearing the last door when he heard moans and heavy whispers coming from it. He walked to it and looked inside. He nearly fainted at the sight. Right there on the floor of an empty storage room were a naked Kiba and Kankuro. At the moment his brother was currently fucking the dog lover and whispering things into his ear.

"And you said what, I'd never catch you and it wouldn't fit? What do you say now?" Kankuro said, thrusting hard in the boy. Kiba moaned.

"Oh fuck you!" he growled. Kankuro laughed.

"I thought I was?" he said through his laughs. Kiba growled again. It was then that it dawned on Gaara that his brother was gay and fucking a dog lover. It didn't faze him one bit, he always suspected. What got him was that the dog lover's dog wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just then he felt a scratching at his leg. He looked down to find the dog cowering on the floor and pawing at him. He sighed and bent down to pick him up. Normally he wouldn't care, but after what he saw he didn't put up a fight. After picking the dog up he walked back down the hall. He didn't think the two would have a problem anymore. The dog whimpered.

"What got a problem with people being gay, Akamaru I think?" Gaara asked, looking down at him. The dog shook his head. Gaara quirked an eyebrow before it hit him.

"Oh, you just don't like the thought of Kiba being uke?" Gaara asked. Akamaru nodded and Gaara laughed.

"Tough break my brother would die rather than be uke." Gaara said. He reached the end and took the other hallway, forgetting that it was where Shino had been taken. He reached the door leading to the room that Shino and Kiba would be sharing.

"Here' I'll drop you off here." Gaara said, accidentally pushing the door into the face of a shortly surprise Shino.

'_What the hell, oh it's him' _Shino thought as he caught sight of the reason his nose was currently in pain and felt as if someone had torn it off. Gaara just blinked at the bug user in a state of frozen terror.

"Why, might I ask, are you doing smashing the door into my face?" Shino asked, eyeing the unmoving boy. Gaara stood there, staring.

'Why the hell is he staring at me like that, it's like he's afraid?' Shino thought. He pulled his hand up to shake him, but Gaara shook his head and handed Akamaru to him.

"I brought that mutts dog back." Gaara said, shoving Akamaru in Shino's arms. Shino stared at the dog before looking up at the retreating Gaara.

"Why the hell do you have his dog?" Shino called. Gaara took a small look back before he kept on going.

"He and my bastard brother are a little indisposed at the moment." Gaara said before going out of sight. Shino just mumbled and threw Akamaru on the bed. He left the room and headed outside to the garden, slamming the door behind him and mumbling about his idiotic teammate.

"Stupid bug user." Gaara mumbled as he promptly turned the corner and slammed into Hinata. Said girl bowed down in apology.

"I'm t…terribly sorry G…G…Gaara-sama I s…should have b…been watching w…were I w…w…was going." She stuttered. Gaara just let out an irritated humph as he accepted the apology even though it was his fault. Hinata just bowed again and hurried past him. The little encounter had calmed him down and he walked into the large dinning hall to find his sister sitting at the long table sipping at a cup of hot mint tea.

"Still scared of bugs I see." She said, laughing to herself. Gaara froze.

"What did you say?" he asked with shock dripping in his voice.

"You're my brother and you can't fool me. I saw you kill that ant after you screamed and I noticed how you've been keeping your distance from the Aburame boy. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She said, sipping her tea again. Gaara just mumbled and sat down as an elderly lady walked up to him.

"Bring me a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk." He ordered. (_I couldn't resist_) The lady nodded and went into the kitchen. He turned back to glare at his sister. She winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." She said as she took another sip of tea. He just growled in his throat. She laughed again.

Outside in the garden Shino was sitting under a tree, thinking as he let three of his insects crawl around on is hand. He sighed out loud.

"Why does he have to be like that?" Shino asked himself. He was talking about Gaara and the way he was always sidestepping him whenever they came within three feet of each other. It made him angry and sad at the same time. Over the years Shino had come to the realization that he was gay. He held no desire for women and was attracted to the sexiest of men. (_cough Iruka cough_) Since meeting Gaara at the Chuunin exams he had come to admire and then hold a certain love for the boy. Though he would never let anyone know of this, but he had a suspicion that Hinata had figured it out. He held out his hand to let a black butterfly land on his hand along with his insects. It was then that Hinata made her presence known.

"Y…you should t…tell him S…Shino-san. I'm s…sure it w…will be o…ok." She stuttered. She had a tendency for picking out those who were gay and felt that her teammate had a good chance with Gaara. Shino sighed.

"There are just some things that aren't meant to be and this is one of them." Shino told her as he stood up without frightening the butterfly. Hinata started.

"But…" She was cut off.

"Just leave it Hinata." He told her as he walked off into the house. Just as he was walking in he met Kankuro and Kiba. Both had messy hair and Kiba had a faint blush upon his cheeks.

"Have you seen Akamaru?" Kiba asked, looking anywhere but at Kankuro. Said puppet master had a very satisfied smirk on his face. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Gaara put him in our room." He answered, wondering why the two were acting like this. Kiba nodded and headed off in the direction of their room and Kankuro followed, reaching out to pinch his but. Shino cocked an eyebrow at the sight. After a minute the two disappeared and Shino walked into the dining room. He stopped for a moment when he noticed that Gaara was sitting with his sister and eating cookies and milk. After a moment he shook his head and took a seat beside Gaara. Gaara was as stiff as a board, but didn't move because Temari was glaring at him. He mumbled angrily to himself about his predicament.

"I hope your accommodations are to your liking?" Temari asked. Shino nodded.

"They are nice." Shino said, acting his normal self. Gaara was fighting the urge to run as he saw the three bugs on Shino's hand. He didn't mind the butterfly, because it was beautiful, just the bugs.

"I'm glad we finally get to use them this house is far too big. Soon the other representatives will be arriving for the festival will be arriving and things will be even noisier than it is now." Temari told his as the sounds of Kiba arguing with Kankuro got closer. She took a sip of her tea and spat it out as they heard what was being said.

"I said no!" Kiba screamed.

"Aw, come on your ass is so tight and I just want to fuck you again!" Kankuro shouted. Temari blushed.

"No, I will not be uke again Damn it!" Kiba argued. The sound of Kiba slapping Kankuro was heard.

"Well you're acting like one with a really hot ass!" Kankuro stated. Kiba growled.

"Fuck you!" Kiba screamed.

"I'm working on it!" Kankuro threw back. Kiba slammed into the kitchen and froze at the sight of the three at the table. Kankuro slammed into him and looked up questioningly. He looked up and his eyes bulged. He thought that his siblings would have taken the other two on a tour of the town by now or he wouldn't have been shouting as he chased his cute little doggy. Now he stared at the shocked face of his sister, the curious face of Shino, and the knowing but still stoic face of his brother.

"Oh shit!" Kiba screamed, trying to turn around and run only to find his way blocked by a big black thing called Kankuro and his clothes. Gaara let out a snort and Temari cleaned her throat. Shino spoke first.

"So, you're on bottom Kiba? Never would have guessed." Shino said in a slightly mocking tone. Kiba let out a squeak and resigned to hiding his face in Kankuro's shirt. Not that Kankuro minded.

"You're ok with this?" Temari asked. She looked at the bug user. She didn't mind because she already knew her brother was gay, but she didn't know how the guests would take it. Shino shrugged.

"I don't care either way." Shino said, standing and taking the back door out of the room. Gaara let out a sigh of relief as he left. Kankuro decided to take the cowering Kiba away from all the embarrassment. (_probably to do naughty things to him_) This left Gaara and Temari alone again. Hinata walked in.

"I think he's gay." Temari stated. Gaara snorted.

"No shit Sherlock he just dragged Kiba off." Gaara stated. Temari sighed.

"I meant Shino." Temari said. Hinata nodded as she sat down.

"You're R…right Temari-san H…h…he is." She told the two. Temari nodded and Gaara almost died of shock. This was not a good day. It was bad enough he had to see the first gay couple in action, but to find another gay man was a little much. He didn't mind it was just too much to handle for today. He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I have a headache. I think I'll lie down for a while." He told his sister and his guest. He left the room and headed for his own luxurious bedroom. Hinata nodded and Temari sighed.

"Looks like I'll just be showing you around town. Come on I know this perfect bar you should check out with me." She said as she dragged the poor girl off.

Up in his room Gaara was lying on the bed, but couldn't get to sleep. He was thinking about Shino and his bugs. The bugs scared the shit out of him, but the boy interested him. If he thought about it really hard, which he was doing, he could tell that the boy was actually quite handsome and the way he was so quiet and mysterious really helped his appearance. (_I know, so hot_)

"Damn it I can not be falling for him." Gaara said to himself, not caring that he might be gay. He already knew that. Apparently a lot of people were being gay, but finding it out is usually quite a shock. He sighed and drifted off into a question filled slumber.

Later that night he awoke to his stomach grumbling. He looked at his clock that read midnight. He had obviously slept through dinner. This meant that he now had to get up and sneak food from the fridge before his sister caught him and neutered him. Just to himself he preferred this didn't happen. So he stood and went to his door and opened it, only to find Shino about to knock on the other side. He let out a quiet yelp and jumped back. Shino took the opportunity to slip in the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He turned on the scared redhead.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Shino asked bluntly. He had come to this realization on the behalf of the bug he had left on the table when he left the dinning room earlier. Gaara just shook his head.

"It's not you, it's the bugs." Gaara manage to say. Shino quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You mean the great Gaara is afraid of a tiny little insect?" Shino asked in a mocking tone. Gaara shock his head again.

"No, it's the way they feel when they crawl on your skin and the fact that you can't see them when they do it. It has nothing to do with you, I mean I think you're cute and all but the bugs. Oh crap." Gaara said, slapping his hands over his mouth. When he got scared he got talkative. He had let go of his control and only just realized what he had said.

"So, you think I'm cute?" Shino asked, blushing. He had left his coat in his room and was wishing he had it to cover his face with its collar. Gaara nodded, blushing at his blush.

"Yeah, but the bugs…" Gaara said. Shino nodded and took the remaining steps until he was three inches in front of him. He put his hands at his elbows.

"Would you like me to help you with them?" Shino asked. Gaara, deciding it was too late for control, nodded. Shino smiled and let his bugs go. They crawled of Gaara's arms before coming back. Gaara shuddered and held back a scream. Then, mimicking their touch, Shino brought his fingers up Gaara's arms in taunting touches. He brought them down over his sides and pulled up his shirt. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I think you're cute too. Actually I think you hot." Shino said, pulling his head down to lock lips with him. Gaara blushed and moaned into the kiss, encouraging Shino to speed up his touching. Things picked up and soon both boys were lying naked on the bed, Shino on top of Gaara. Their kisses were hot, heavy, and sloppy but they didn't care. All that mattered to them was the friction that was between them. Shino licked a trail down Gaara's chin, past his chest, and down to his cock. He licked the tip before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking on it. Gaara moaned and bucked into it, but Shino held his hips down. He licked, sucked, and lightly bit at Gaara's cock. Soon Gaara could feel the heat pulling and he exploded into Shino's open mouth. He drank it greedily. Then he held his fingers to Gaara's lips.

"Suck." He ordered in a breathy moan. Gaara did as he was told. When they were wet enough Shino withdrew them reluctantly and slipped one in Gaara's tight opening. Said redhead tensed, but Shino let out a hushing whisper.

"Hush now, it will be alright. Calm down." Shino said as he added another and began to scissor his hole. Gaara tried to do as he was told, but then a third was added and it hurt. Then as Shino was thrusting and he was struggling something wonderful was hit and Gaara could see stars.

"Do that again!" he ordered and Shino did. Over and over he did it until he thought the boy was prepared enough. Then Shino pulled his fingers out, spitting on his hand and rubbing his own hard length and preparing himself.

"Hurry!" Gaara moaned. Shino positioned himself at his entrance.

"It will hurt, but relax and it will be over soon." Shino whispered into his ear, licking it as he pushed through to the hilt.

"Oh god!" Gaara said as he was overwhelmed by the pain. He wrapped his legs around Shino, burying the brunette further, and clawing at his back. As moments passed the pain subsided. Soon Gaara couldn't stand being still.

"Move!" Gaara shouted. Shino didn't need to be told twice and began to thrust in and out.

"Harder!" Gaara cried. Shino did. The thrusts came harder and faster as the kisses became hotter. Shino reached between them and pumped Gaara's neglected member. Soon Gaara came on their chests, screaming Shino's name. Shino came seconds after, moaning Gaara's. They collapsed on the bed in sweaty satisfaction. Shino pulled out of Gaara and rolled onto his side, facing the redhead. Gaara cuddled up to him.

"Did that help you?" Shino asked. Gaara shook his head.

"No, I think I'll need another lesson in bug appreciation or two, maybe a lot." Gaara said, looking up and smirking at Shino. Shino laughed and brought him into a hot kiss. Gaara let out a satisfied sigh.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Good night." Shino said. Gaara nodded.

"Good night." He said. They drifted off to sleep.

In the next room Temari sat on her bed and smiled. She looked at the three on the floor. Hinata, Kiba, and Kankuro smiled back.

"See, I told you it would happen. You owe me five bucks Kankuro." Kiba said. Kankuro grumbled.

"Can't I just pay you back in sex?" he asked. Kiba shook his head.

"Nope, I want cold hard cash right now, but sex doesn't sound too bad either, you can pay me afterwards." Kiba said. Kankuro smirked and they ran out of the room. Temari sighed.

"I'm h...happy for b…b…both of my t…teammates. I'm a…also happy f…for Gaara-san t…too." Hinata stuttered to her new friend. Temari smiled and sighed.

"I just wish his room wasn't beside mine I'll never get a good nights sleep when you're here." Temari said. Hinata smiled.

"S…sorry." Hinata said. She bowed. Temari shrugged.

"Forget it, it's ok. Come on our new boyfriends are waiting." Temari said. She dragged Hinata off to where the boys they met at the club were waiting.

The end

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Me: That was actually good and I like it!

Kiba: Why am I with him?? (points dramatically at Kankuro)

Kankuro: You liked it and you know it

Kiba: (Pounces)

Me: Sorry, but since Shino was with Gaara I had to put you with someone. I mean it's not fair your boyfriend gets ass if you don't.

Both: Ok.

Hinata: Rate and Review!


End file.
